Valentines Day: Pocky Game
by xCookieChan
Summary: Some Piggeh X Mr. Chair fluff for those few fans ;-; It's sad how it has such a little audience. Anyway, I hope you like it, it was my first attempt . I do not own the characters, the personalities do have my own spice though. Review nicely, thank you! Contains YAOI boy x boy, don't like don't read Rated T cause paranoid.


**/I decided to write a short one-shot for a pairing I have fallen in love with from the PewDiePie fandom, Piggeh x Mr. Chair. ^^;; Written for my friend, plus a late Valentine fluff thing./**

Piggeh walked down the hallway, casually searching for his friend, Mr. Chair. It  
was Valentines Day, and all he wanted to do was make this already special day into something more. He wanted to start a real relationship with Mr. Chair. It took him a while to think of something special he could do without angering the younger male, he didn't seem to like his come ons or sexual references at all, which surprised Piggeh considering everyone else he had met liked it. Well , maybe not Stephano or PewDie but most of them.

He stopped walking for a second to look down at the box he held in his  
hand,

"I hope PewDie was right about Pocky being romantic..." He frowned  
slightly. The box was so small and it was basically just a snack, what  
could he do with it? He really didn't plan all too well.

Walking again, he came to a room and peaked inside, there he was sitting  
alone and reading a book like he normally would in his humanoid form.  
Piggeh knocked on the wall slightly, making the Chair jump a little and  
look towards the door.

"Oh.. You scared me a little," He smiled, "Happy Valentines Day.."  
'Please don't rape me...' He ended his sentence while thinking.

"You too," He said with a grin, entering the room and sitting on the  
edge of the couch, "I brought you something.." He took out the box of Pocky  
and set it in front of his friend.

"You.. brought me something..?" Guilt began to grow inside of him, as he  
had not gotten anyone anything. Maybe he should have, seeing as how many  
of them were exchanging gifts. He took a look at the package.

"Pocky...? PewDie gave me some a while ago, I really liked it, thank  
you.." He smiled warmly, reaching for the box, only to meet Piggeh's hand  
that beat him to it.

"I want to try something, do you trust me?" He looked up to meet Mr.  
Chair's eyes, trying his best not to look suspicious.

"What are you going to try..." He backed away the slightest bit from his  
friend, he learned that when Piggeh wanted to try something, it  
normally ended with him naked, and not by his own choice.

"Just please.. Do you trust me?" He frowned slightly.

"Yes... To some extent." He finally replied, still giving him a small  
look of distrust.

Piggeh took the pocky and opened one of the little packets that laid  
inside. He took out one of the long sticks and held it between his  
fingers. "Open your mouth,"

"W-What...!?" He backed away a little more, a huge blush forming on his  
cheeks.

"Please, open your mouth..." He asked, pointing the chocolate covered  
end of the pocky at his friends lips.

"F-f-fine..." He said, getting closer to take one end between his two  
lips, and then slowly between his teeth, eyeing Piggeh now with  
curiosity.

"Okay... Close your eyes," 'If you don't you might run away...' He  
said, finishing his sentence in thought.

Reluctantly and slightly afraid, Mr. Chair closed his eyes. He couldn't  
say he truly trusted Piggeh this much but he figured since it was  
Valentines Day, he would be a little nicer.

"Now eat..." Piggeh said, putting the other end of the pocky between his teeth.

The two began to slowly eat the piece of pocky, Piggeh was afraid his  
crush might run away while his friend was afraid he was going to get  
raped. Even though that was the last thing on Piggeh's mind, and besides he  
didn't actually rape anyone unless he goes insane.

The closer their two faces got, the hotter each of them became. Both of  
them were blushing madly, but they did not let go of the pocky. A few seconds later and their lips pressed together softly, ending the line of pocky in their way. Mr. Chair's eyes flew open in shock, only to see Piggeh looking back in a loving way. He forced his eyes shut, allowing Piggeh to wrap his arms around his waist. In return, Mr. Chair wrapped his arms around Piggeh's neck, only deepening the kiss further. After what seemed like forever, the kiss was broken for air, and Piggeh knew that this was his chance. Now or never.

"I have been wanting to ask you something for a long time," He started  
before a slight pause, "I really like you, and not like I like other  
people, b-but I'm not saying I like other people the way I like you  
because I love you and I don't know why this is so hard normally, I'm so  
good at these kinds of things, and I know you have been hurting since  
that stupid barrel broke your heart but-"

Cutting Piggeh off, Mr. Chair kissed him forcefully, accidentally  
pushing them both back, over the couch arm and onto the floor, the kiss  
was broken when they hit the floor, and he just smiled at the pig under  
him.

"I love you too, happy Valentines day."

"Then will you be my valentine..?"

"Yes, yours only."

"Mr. Chair...?"

"Hm?"

"Can you get off of me...? I really hate the bottom."

Laughing, his friend got up and helped him up.

"Sorry, didn't think I was that strong now did you?" He gave him a  
challenging look.

"Nah, you just caught me off guard!" He smiled and wrapped his arms  
around Mr. Chair's shoulders, the first time in ever not being pushed  
away.

**/Shot this failed ^^;; please don't be mean to me! 8.D -runs away hiding-/**


End file.
